Dorami
---- Dorami (formerly CreatorRami) is a popular and extremely skilled Korean player and level creator in Geometry Dash. ''He is known for his challenge level series and the verification of several Extreme Demons, such as EnvY, Cromulent, The Yandere, Violently X, Idols, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Under Lavaland, and Esencia. Levels Unrated Levels * ClubFake - A super-buffed version of Clubstep. * ClutterFakeFunk - A super-buffed version of Clutterfunk. * DoraBath - A sky-blue version of Bloodbath. * Fake Adventures - A super-buffed version of Electroman Adventures. * Fakles - A super-buffed version of Cycles. * New Death Corridor - A nerfed version of Death Corridor (updated version) by KaotikJumper. * New High Life - An extended remake of High Life. * Stereo ShakeFakeness. * The Fakemare - A super-buffed version of The Nightmare. * Theory of Fake - A super-buffed version of Theory of Everything. * total challeng * ToX Copy Updated * XFake - A super-buffed version of xStep. * Yandere Contest Normal Levels * Ending Fantasy (featured) * Endless (featured) - A collaboration with Aura. * Glorious Morning 2 (featured) - The sequel to Glorious Morning. * Violet Project (featured) * YujinsRosemery (featured) Hard Levels * Destructional (featured) - A collaboration with Koreaqwer. * Digital Universe 2 (featured) - His first level ever created. * Doramis Madness 2 (featured) - A possible sequel to Spikes Madness. * Funky SkyDrive (featured) - The sequel to Funky ExpressDrive. * Midnight Rush (featured) * Pearlescent (featured) * SpaceEscape (featured) - His first 2.0 level ever, a collaboration with Xenonical. * Spikes Madness (featured) - A seemingly remake of Stereo Madness. Harder Levels * Crystal Palace (featured) * Digital Nightmare (featured) * DoramiDynamix Ex (featured) * Doramiz Impact (featured) * Funky ExpressDrive (featured) - A collaboration with CreatorAura. * HyperEscape (featured) * Paladin Adventure (featured) * Pearlescent 2 (featured) - A sequel to Pearlescent. * SkyWind (featured) - A collaboration with Luneth. * SuperLative Tunes (featured) * Supernova Dreams (featured) - His final 1.9 level. * Veld (featured) Insane Levels * Adventure Extreme (featured) - A collaboration with Mineral and Creator Cloud. * Electrika (featured) - A collaboration with EnjoyGame. * Global Warming II (featured) * Glorious Morning (featured) - His first 1.9 level. * HolicFactory (featured) - A collaboration with Dister K. * SuperChaotic Flight (featured) * SuperUltimateCore (featured) * UniqueFlash (starred) - A collaboration with Blacktime Demon Levels Easy Demons * Evolution Night (featured) - A collaboration with LynaR. * Ichor (featured) Medium Demons * Digital Universe X (featured) - His first Demon level ever created. * Doramis Processing (featured) * Theory of Insomnia (featured) - The second level in the Theory Series. * Trexy (featured) - A collaboration with Banila. * FurY (epic) - A boss-fight level. Hard Demons * DiabolicForce (starred) - An insanely hard demon level, was only rated rather than featured. * FinalEscape (featured) - A collaboration with iEdwin, his first 2.0 demon level. * ForestHell (starred) - A collaboration with Zelda, rated rather than featured. It used to be rated Insane Demon, but was considered one of the easiest ones, and is now a Hard Demon. * A747 (featured) Insane Demons * KillerZone (featured) - Originally a 2.0 level, and is the second hardest non-hacked Insane Demon (first is NecropoliX), which is meant to be Extreme Demon. * Sine Wavs (featured) - His first and only remake of Nine Circles, with a color scheme of lime green. It is one of his more notable Demon levels. * Theory of IntercepT (featured) - His third level in the Theory series. * Theory of FirePower (featured) - A level inspired by Theory of Skrillex. It is considered a Medium or Hard Demon. It is the first level in the Theory series and is rated Insane Demon because of all the memory and timings involved. * Theory of Xoanon (featured) - The fourth level in his Theory series. It is an extremely difficult and shiny demon level. Extreme Demons * Violently X (epic) - A collaboration with CastriX. It was an Insane Demon for a long time, like EnvY and VendetTa. * The Yandere (epic) - A mega-collaboration with Partition, DanZmeN, CastriX, Cirtrax, Osiris, Alkali, FarDreamer, Master X, Spectex, Alderite, DavJT, Elisione, RoiMousti, and JonathanGD. It was verified and published by Dorami on March 20, 2019. Achievements W.I.P. Trivia * Dorami is a member of TeamSmokeWeed. He created the final cube section in Galatic Fragility, which has been the cause of numerous 97% fails. * Dorami is named after Dorami, Doraemon's younger sister in the ''Doraemon series. This is notably his favorite TV show character. * On February 11, 2017, Dorami beat Duelo Maestro with another Korean Player known as Geometry Dash Life, afterward stating that Geometry Dash Life might be the best Korean player in the game. * On May 1, 2018, Dorami became a Geometry Dash mod.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWgJMPTYBGs Videos |-|Sine Wavs Verification= |-|Violently X Verification= |-|Under Lavaland Verification= |-|Destruction of God Verification= |-|Idols Verification= |-|The Yandere Verification= |-|Esencia Verification= |-|EB Verification= References Category:Korean Players Category:Korean Players Category:Moderators Category:Level Creators